United Isles Federal Election, 2016
9 | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = 42.4% | swing1 = 6.7% | image2 = | leader2 = James Govern | leader_since2 = 16 March 2014 | party2 = Conservative Party (U.I) | party2type = | type2 = | leaders_seat2 = Hamptons Valley | last_election2 = | seats2 = 45 | seat_change2 = 18 | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = 24.8% | swing2 = 12% | image3 = | leader3 = Jess Owens | leader_since3 = 20 February 2013 | party3 = Liberal Alliance | party3type = | type3 = | leaders_seat3 = Rayngarth (list) | last_election3 = | seats3 = 28 | seat_change3 = 15 | popular_vote3 = | percentage3 = 15.3% | swing3 = 10.1% | midrule = Yes | image4 = | leader4 = Brad Russell | leader_since4 = 31 August 2014 | party4 = National People's Party (United Isles) | party4type = | type4 = | leaders_seat4 = Ralin (list) | last_election4 = | seats4 = 15 | seat_change4 = 5 | popular_vote4 = | percentage4 = 9.5% | swing4 = 3.5% | image5 = | leader5 = Adam Yates | leader_since5 = 12 May 2016 | party5 = New Right (United Isles) | party5type = | type5 = | leaders_seat5 = Lhoreith (list) | last_election5 = | seats5 = 7 | seat_change5 = 11 | popular_vote5 = | percentage5 = 4.2% | swing5 = 7.4% | map_image = Assembly_16.svg | map_size = 250px | map_caption = Federal Assembly following the election. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = | before_election = James Govern | before_party = Conservative Party (U.I) | after_election = Jack Holman | after_party = Social Democratic Union (United Isles) }} The 2016 United Isles Federal Election was held on 23 June 2016, to elect the members of the 21st Federal Assembly; all 172 seats were up for election. The Social Democratic Union (SDU) of opposition leader Jack Holman won their best election since 1998, with 42.4% of the vote. Chancellor James Govern’s Conservative Party, which had been operating as a minority government since late March, suffered the worst defeat for an incumbent administration since the Second World War. The election was bought about following Govern's decision to continue as a minority administration after the New Right abandoned the coalition in March. Although the Conservatives received the tepid support of the NPP during this time, the government failed to pass any significant legislation through the deadlocked Assembly. In May, a vote of no confidence in the government was passed, forcing an election. During the run-up to the election, a number of televised debates between the party leaders were held; in these, Holman was consistently considered the best performer. Opinion polls during this time maintained a stable lead for the SDU, with the Conservatives losing support to smaller parties. Following the election, Holman’s party reached a coalition agreement with the Liberal Alliance. After a vote in the Federal Assembly on 1 July, Holman was invited to form a government by Frederick VII. Govern resigned as Conservative Party leader the following month and was replaced by James Edwards. The election proved to be a success for the Liberal Alliance which achieved its best ever result in a federal election, while the NPP also made gains. Despite predictions that the New Right would fail to gain any representation in the new assembly, the party narrowly passed the 4% electoral threshold and held seven seats.